Shining Sea
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Momo disapears from her world and becomes someone else... someone she's always wanted to be. Crossover with "Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan."


_Disclaimer ~ I don't own Bleach or Shining Hearts: Shiawase No Pan. I had this idea for some time now._

**Shining Sea**

Every thing in Soul Society was falling apart around Momo as she hurried through the streets. She was not at all happy with the situation. "_I just happened to learn Bankai and they're telling me I can't actually use it in battle because they'll just go and seal it up? I haven't had a chance to use it yet in battle. It so isn't fair."_

Her small feet hit the roof of one of the buildings and she found herself pushing forward as she ran. Suddenly, an attack came out of nowhere and debris came flying up at her as she attempted to dodge. Her zampaktuo spoke up. "_You're right that this isn't fair. We worked so hard over the last year to achieve Bankai and nobodies believed us when we told them we had succeeded._"

"_Now isn't the time!_" Momo continued on her way on another roof. She didn't want to look the man chasing her in the face. She glanced up and saw that the moon was out and it glowed a reddish color. The color wasn't a blood red, but more of the light a jewel would give off. As she was paying this mind, she suddenly found herself hit in the back and everything became a blur.

She found herself falling into water. The salty liquid filled her mouth and she pushed to the surface. As she broke through clouds were above her and the same moon glowed down. "_How can this be? I was just... just where?_"

The small female found herself tossed about in the waves of the great ocean, bouncing back and forth as if there was no escape. She attempted to tread water but found herself being tossed back and forward in the waves and her head kept ducking underneath. She felt as if every single time she tried to lift her head that another memory was gone.

Exhausted, she finally found herself floating up into shallow water and her body touching sand. Everything was a blur and she tried focusing on one memory. "_My name is Momo._"

Another voice however spoke up. "_My name is Tobiume._"

"_Which is it?_"

Eventually she fell to darkness and when she woke up she was in a nice warm bed. Opening her eyes she found herself looking around at the room and figured she was in some sort of infirmary. She sat up and looked around. She was dressed in strange black clothing. _"This is to dark for me... why am I wearing it?_"

"Ahh! I see you're up." The doctor came forward with a smile on his face. "Is there anything you can tell me about yourself?"

"My name is..." The girl paused for a few minutes. "_Momo? Tobiume? They both seem like first names._" Without bidding her mouth opened up and spoke up through a scratchy voice. "Xiao-mei..."

"Really?" The kindly man asked.

"_No... I don't think so. But I might as well go with that. Who am I by he way?_" Eventually she was able to stand up and look at her reflection. For some strange reason she had cat ears and a cat tail. "_Have I always had cat ears and a cat tail?_"

"You were washed up like this on the beach." The good doctor said.

The small female let out a sigh. "_Who am I?_"

She then proceeded to figure out who she was. She honestly didn't like the dark colors and the lack of showing off her figure. Of course, at first she had no real figure to show off and she drank a lot of milk and ended up increasing her bust size. She also grew a few inches and matured physically. She also found she was quite nimble and able to get into various places.

Her interests lay in fine arts and treasures. She became both an antique dealer and a thief. She walked down the street enjoying the good, peaceful life. "_This is how it is supposed to be._"

"_Is it? It feel like I'm lost and I haven't found who I am. Why is it only you get to find out who you are._"

Xiao-mei pushed it to the side of her mind. She heard the rumor that people came from other worlds and that was why they ended up with amnesia. However, she honestly couldn't see herself being a part of any world other then this one. There wasn't anything she was forgetting so it didn't really matter. She had her treasures and could live her life to its fullest.

"_And yet your not letting me be myself?_"

"_Isn't that part of the reason I became a thief? You are my alter ego and thus I've given you a persona through that._"

"_It doesn't feel right. Haven't you ever wanted to hold a blade in your hands?_"

"_I think I'll leave that to rick. I prefer a more hand to hand form of combat._"

"_I wonder what happened to everyone else?_"

"_What do you mean by everyone else?_"

"_If we washed up on shore shouldn't others have come too? Or are they lost for good in the sea?_"

"_Baka... others have washed up onto shore._"

"_I mean the people we know. Something was going on that they should have been coming here too._"

"_While my life is peaceful I really don't think I would wish losing memories upon anyone. It is best that they don't come here. Plus, I doubt they would like the change in me._"

"_Why wouldn't they like the change? I thought you were simply being yourself this whole time?_"

"_I think I have been myself this whole time. I don't know why, but I feel like this is the first time I've been able to simply live and be free. I don't have a reason to try and find out about my past and I'm __happy the way I am. I also don't want to remember people as I'll just want to go back to my old life. I doubt I can actually do that though._"


End file.
